


The Diner Explosion

by Baibaba



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baibaba/pseuds/Baibaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel would like to think his life began the moment he met Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Diner Explosion

There was pie in the oven when Castiel, covered in flour and yolk, was irrevocably changed. The very meaning of his existence startled into him, bulldozing him over and he would have fallen if it weren’t for the fact that it wasn’t physical. The lonely diner with empty tables except for Chuck Shurley, who sat stiffly in the corner hunched over pages and pages of characters and ideals with a cup of coffee at his side, came to life with a single jingle of the door and with it he suddenly became whole.

Castiel would like to think his life began the moment he met Dean Winchester.

His atoms formed and his nerves connected, skin wove itself on the very sight of Dean’s grin and his green, green eyes as he walked through the diner’s glass entrance, bell ringing behind him. Stubble graced his chiseled chin, broad shoulders slumped and exhausted, but he kindly offered Castiel a smile that would shame the sun with its brightness.

The stars aligned, exploded and died, giving their life for Castiel to one day be spun and given the chance to love Dean. A cosmic and divine happening that birthed him for a single event.

But this wasn’t true.

Castiel realized he had drudged along, waited thirty long years for Dean to appear at nearly eleven o’clock on a Tuesday night. Thirty years of meaninglessness leading up to the first moment where he would experience this stranger for the first time, who would then be known as Dean Winchester and Castiel knew without an ounce of doubt that they were going to fall in love.


End file.
